Home Truths
by FlowerPetalsToTheWind
Summary: Sequel to Devil's Tongue. But don't have to read Devil's tongue to understand. But it would help. Everyone held secrets before but events now are starting to unravel the truth. None of the team can hide their secrets as the truth wheel is set in motion.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Devil's Tongue. To understand the key elements you should read its predecessor however if you just want a bit of light reading, well then please enjoy. Reviews will be much appreciated. **

**This fic is for Fi3 fi3 who was a very helpful reader and suggested a sequel to settle Ianto's decisions. Thank you Fi3 fi3.**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

Ianto busied himself with clearing coffee mugs and rubbish. Like usual. Though he'd taken a few field trips now, he just couldn't leave the Hub unattended for too long. It just got wrecked. Nobody could pick up after themselves. He sometimes felt he was like a babysitter for a load of grown up children.

He had just finished his routine complete spring clean that he did daily when Gwen stormed in dripping mud and water everywhere. Ianto felt a nerve twitch behind his eye as he watched water droplets and clumps of dirt fall behind her as she came through. She sat down heavily at the seat of her work station as Jack entered looking just as thunderous. He carried on through to his office also dripping wet but not muddy unlike Gwen.

Owen then wandered in looking grim. Toshiko trailed closely behind with her fingers interlocked with Owen's her face tear-stained as well as wet from the rain. She had become like his inseparable Siamese twin since that day a while back with the murderous yet deadly glamorous lap dancing alien. Being hypnotised to your own death can sometimes make you realise what are the important things in your life.

Owen threw his own wet jacket on the back of his chair and mumbled to Ianto, "Don't ask mate." Nodding towards Gwen as he walked past cuddling Toshiko as he went.

Just after that Jack reappeared from his office. "Toshiko. A word please." Tosh's face fell and the tears slipped from her eyes again. Gwen stood up at this point and started yelling at Jack,

"Don't you dare, Jack fucking Harkness! That wasn't her fault; you can't blame her for it. Who the Hell would have known? Not even Tosh thought that would come out…" she kept screaming as Jack rolled his eyes and beckoned more sternly for Tosh to go to his office. She bowed her head and scuttled over quickly leaving Owen behind looking just as crestfallen.

Ianto's brow furrowed even deeper after Jack shut the door and Gwen finally gave up screaming. He turned towards Owen for an explanation. Owen sighed, seeing Ianto's puzzled expression, knowing he was going to have to retell the story to him. He sat down at Tosh's workstation and wheeled her chair closer to Ianto. Ianto sat down too, then paid attention while Gwen started slamming things and mumbling angrily.

"Remember that alien a couple of weeks back? The red head lap dancing one that killed those men at the nightclubs?" Owen asked, Ianto nodded his head, he remembered very well. She had picked him right off the ground and above her head before throwing him half way across the Hub and knocked him out causing him concussion. "Well, apparently, there had been a spike on the Rift monitor the day we reckon she came through. But it had been ever so, ever so small. Almost like she was nothing. So Tosh thought at the time it might be some space junk or something. So she ignored it and thought to tell Jack later when we weren't so busy. 'Cause if you remember we were almost overloaded with weevil sightings at the time.

So she forgot about it and didn't report at all. So then these murders pop up and it still didn't trigger her memory until the police came to us because the men had died of suspicious circumstances. Then she was going to tell Jack but then all that stuff happened and Jack got killed as usual which distracts us all. So she didn't get a chance.

After it all blew over, it turned out that the piece of space junk was the alien's crashed spaceship which the alien had come in from the Rift. So now Jack's decided to relieve her of her duties for a month for causing unnecessary deaths in Cardiff. Which Tosh feels absolutely shit about. Then while we were out just now, Gwen overheard Jack saying this to Tosh and completely flipped out and attacked Jack. Jack then had to restrain her but accidentally, he reckons, pushed her over into a pile of mud." Owen concluded, finally adding, "Have you seen the rain out there? It's pissing it down in bucketfuls."

Ianto sat there quietly. He remembered that week with that infamous alien. That was the alien who killed five men and put Jack in a coma. The alien that had himself and Gwen hunting after it across the whole of Cardiff. The alien that brought him and Gwen closer together. Closer than they should have been, he shuddered guiltily. While Jack had been in a coma he had slept with Gwen out of grief. The same as how she had slept with him out of grief. The grief that had bonded them in a way that shouldn't have been allowed. Especially that since Jack had come out of his coma he had promised Ianto that he would stay loyal to him.

But Ianto couldn't worry about those things now. He was worried for Tosh who he empathised with. He knew the shame and humility of being relieved from his duties for a couple of weeks. But he refused to think of why he had been relieved. It brought back memories that didn't want to be uncovered.

Everyone looked up as Tosh came out of Jack's office sobbing. She slowly dragged herself to her workstation where Owen opened his arms for her but she pushed him away gently. She collected her laptop and other things and walked towards the cog door. It wheeled back obediently and she walked straight through without looking back, still sobbing heavily.

Gwen ran over to the door that was already shut but was stopped by Jack who knew what she was going to do. She scowled at him before shrugging him off and heading back to her workstation. She picked up her phone and dialled Tosh's number. Suddenly a phone started ringing on Tosh's workstation. Gwen sighed and cut off the call. "You are such an arse Jack." She said in a deadly low voice.

"She put lives at risk, Gwen. People died because she underestimated the Rift. You can't do that without there being consequences. Torchwood is supposed to save lives. We protect humans against things that come out of the Rift. We can't do that if people are going to overlook spikes in the energy that end up being murderous creatures." Jack answered, also in a lethal whisper that made Gwen shiver more than if he had shouted at her. After that Jack went back to his office and shut the door with a snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, it gives an author some lift to hear feedback, good and bad.  
I do not own any rights to Torchwood.  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

Toshiko sat down heavily on her sofa. She cried for the next hour, she felt so stupid and humiliated. She felt like she didn't want to go back to that bastard Jack anyway. A month! How could she not work for a month? _I live, eat and fucking breathe Torchwood!_ She thought to herself exasperated. _I know those men died. But Jack knows how sorry I am. A month?? _ Tosh screamed into a cushion out of frustration. After more frustrated thoughts she rolled over and cried herself to sleep fully clothed on the lonely sofa wishing Owen was curled up next to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen attacked her keyboard ferociously. Ianto looked at her slightly alarmed as the keys took the battering. Gwen knew that Tosh had taken her laptop so she was emailing her as quickly as she could. If Jack wouldn't let her see Tosh yet, then she would contact her friend and colleague somehow. Even though her conscience was telling her she was allowed to see Tosh tomorrow she was determined to comfort her someway _today_. She also ignored that nagging feeling that was telling her she was doing it just to spite Jack. She knew it was supposed to be for Tosh's sake. Well it was. As well as that first thing.

Proud, Gwen clicked Send on her computer. Five seconds later the email was sent back, returned by Torchwood and refusing to be resent. Gwen felt almost ready to explode. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She shut down her computer finally giving in. It wasn't worth giving Jack the satisfaction.

Ianto strode to Gwen's desk with a coffee. She took it gratefully and sipped taking in the intense smell. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and went back his beloved coffee machine.

At 1 'o' clock in the morning, Owen was long gone, Gwen was still doing paperwork that Jack had given her to keep her busy and Ianto was cleaning the coffee machine for the third time. Jack himself had not come out of his office for quite a while. The remaining team did their work in silence before Ianto asked, "Gwen? Do you love Jack?" Gwen was silent for a moment. She had immediately wanted to say 'No of course not.' But Ianto was just the sort of person you couldn't lie too.

"When he's being an arsehole, I sometimes want to shoot him. But," she sighed as Ianto looked at her without giving any of his emotions away, "Yes, I suppose in a way I love that arsehole. Especially when he's not being as big a one as usual." She smiled at fond memories she'd shared with Jack when he wasn't being that arsehole. Ianto smiled too reminiscing in his own memories. Then he came back when Gwen continued, "Like after he came out of that coma. God, I've never felt so," she trailed off for a second not able to describe it, "I don't, it was just so good to see him look at me and smile. Then down in the morgue after we sorted that lap dancing alien, well, he just, blew me away. He looks at me like no one else can. Makes me feel ways I didn't even know I could feel. And the sex-ˮ she stopped abruptly remembering who she was talking to. Ianto's face for the first time fell. Jack's promise filling his mind mingling and contradicting with what Gwen had just said. He bit his lip at the same time she bit hers. "Sorry Ianto."

"When?" he whispered.

"I told you, after the alien. It started down in the morgue but then it was too cold for me so we came back up." Gwen looked at him apologetically but knew she couldn't lie to him now. Ianto calculated this in his head. That was after Jack had made his promise.

He remembered fondly the moment when he had come round. He had looked up and Jack was kneeling beside him. He had thought it was a hallucination at the time but Jack had firmly pulled him up and embraced him. He remembered that very well. The feeling was one he would never forget. Jack had promised him in that moment. He had committed the words to memory, "Oh my god, never again. I'll never go away again Ianto, I promise. I'm yours forever, nobody else. Loyally yours forever." Then he saw the commotion and back into Jack mode, handed Ianto a gun, the rest was history.

Back in the present Ianto looked at Gwen. She was beautiful. Ebony, silk hair. Eyes big and bright. Smiles to brighten any day. A heart big enough to fit everybody she cared about in. And a mind that could be stubborn with a personality that knew what was really for the best and would stand up to Jack. How could Ianto compare to her? Ok she had Rhys, but it was like having the best of both worlds for her. Jack and Rhys. Complete opposites yet she loved them both the same for completely different reasons. Ianto laughed involuntarily. Gwen looked at him puzzled. It made him realise that there was no comparison. There was no competition for him to try and beat. All the times Jack looked at her, even when he was cross. She had already won. Not spitefully either, she had nothing against him. She had just simply won. And the winner takes it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat back in his chair. He sighed. He knew he'd been harsh on Toshiko. And he regretted it. But he'd got so worked up. It brought back memories of a time he thought he'd learnt to forget. The TAM.

The Time Agency Massacre was one of the hardest things for Jack to bury. It had started similar to that old case of the Dialingubola, or as everyone seemed to refer her as, the lap dancing alien. It started with mysterious deaths that had no means. Then the deaths multiplied. Soon an entire planet had gone extinct. Nothing living left on it. The Time Agency had tried to intervene because paradoxes were erupting. The predator wasn't natural; time was splintering with deaths that weren't supposed to happen. As time cracked, people were sucked in and bumped into themselves in a different age. It was like Hell had finally come. It was almost the end of the Universe. Almost the end of the Time Agency.

Jack shivered as the memory came back with too much detail. When the deaths in Cardiff turned up, Jack felt like the bottom of his stomach would drop out. It was too similar to be comfortable. If there had been more than one Dialingubola on that crashed ship, history might have repeated itself, which is never a good thing.

Jack sighed again and looked out to the rest of the Hub. His attention was caught by Gwen sitting next to Ianto with her head resting on his shoulder. He looked particularly sad and she looked very guiltily towards the floor. Ianto made no attempt to push her away but sat there deep in thought. As did Gwen, as neither of them conversed and the silence looked far from awkward.

A frown creased Jack's brow. _Why on earth are those two getting so friendly?_ Jack could handle shagging them both but he couldn't handle them having feelings for _each other_. That just wasn't how it worked. Plus he was getting a little pissed as Gwen was getting a bit too greedy now. He huffed slightly wanting to go down and find out what was going on between them but at that moment he saw Ianto's shoulders sag with a huge sigh. Gwen immediately got up and went back to her desk and Ianto also got up and went through to the tourist office façade to shut down everything there.

As soon as they were done they both collected their jackets and left, nearly in synch. Jack was really pissed off then. With them both gone that meant he didn't get a 'goodnight Jack' kiss off anybody!

**Yes it is a teeny bit short but it will improve, promise.**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen entered her flat to be greeted by the dark and quiet, like most days when she came home in the early hours of the morning. She shut the front door and leaned up against it. She breathed steadily knowing Rhys was upstairs while she was down here thinking about Jack. She replayed the long conversation with Ianto in her mind. He had looked so sad. Gwen had noticed Jack staring down at them. That was when she had gone to sit by Ianto. Not knowing if lip-reading was one of Jack's many talents. The silence from then on had been almost welcome. It was never awkward with Ianto. Jack's eyebrows, however, had almost disappeared into his hair. Which was very amusing but Gwen knew he was jumping to sexual conclusions like he always did. Another accusation of her and Ianto was not what she really wanted right now. She sighed and tip-toed upstairs, knowing that Rhys wouldn't have woken up if she had stormed up there screaming, but did it out of habit.

------ -------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- ---------------------------------

Ianto entered his flat to be greeted by the dark and quiet, like everyday he came home to his lonely bachelor pad. He shut the door and leaned up against it. He breathed heavily knowing that crying was not going to be any use. Tears meant nothing with these sorts of issues. He replayed the long conversation with Gwen in his mind. He had felt like his heart was being crushed as Gwen told him the truth. Then he remembered her stopping abruptly and coming over to him. She had leaned her head on his shoulder letting her hair fall over her face and whispering about Jack staring at them. Another accusation of him and Gwen was laughable. Almost. He wanted Jack so much, yet; obviously he thought that Ianto wanted Gwen.

Love triangles were so much more hassle than they were worth. He was glad he was leaving it. And he would avoid them indefinitely from now on. Even Jack's charm couldn't make him want to share his heart with someone who was letting others share their hearts with him as well. It was much too greedy. Jack knew this of course, but what did he care? Ianto was just the shag. Who cares about Ianto's heart? Jack obviously didn't. So that was it.

Ianto sighed and trod upstairs to his cold bed, knowing that Jack was no longer going to be the one who would be warming it up for him anymore. Oddly he didn't feel as upset anymore. It was more like a weight had been lifted off of his neck. Or his heart. Like the chains that were twisted and agonisingly tight that had squeezed his heart fit to burst had suddenly snapped and receded back into the dark depths where they belonged with other dark emotions. It felt good.

------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ------------

Jack sat down heavily in his chair. He put his boots up on the desk and let his head tilt back. _Ianto and Gwen? Not again, surely. This would be way too much. What next? Was Ianto going to play for Tosh as well?_ The thought of Toshiko made him feel guilty. He considered going to go see how she was doing. He also considered lowering her disbandment after realising that he over-reacted just a little bit. Not that he was going to admit that anytime soon. But he was pretty fed up of not being able to work out half the computer stuff as well. So that would be his excuse to everyone else.

----------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ------

Tosh was lying in her bed clinging to her laptop. _This is pathetic. Get a grip on yourself Toshiko._ She let the laptop slide gently onto the floor. She couldn't wait for Gwen to come round tomorrow. She had received the note through her letter box at about four 'o' clock in the morning.

_Tosh,_

_I'm coming round to see you tomorrow, whether you or Jack want me to or not. This whole thing has been ridiculous. I know you're awake at this stupid hour, because your light's on. So I suppose I mean I will see you at a more reasonable time today. Anyway, better get home in case Rhys wakes up and finds I'm still not there. Not that he's likely to._

_Gwen xx_

Tosh smiled at the note and glanced at her bedside clock, half past four in the morning! She turned over and tried to get some sleep knowing that if she didn't, Gwen would not be impressed with the bags under her eyes. As she turned, Owen groaned in protest as the covers moved slightly away from him. Her small smile increased as she snuggled down, in her happy, no longer lonely bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The knock on the door was almost deafening. But Tosh was expecting it. Owen's protesting groan was almost unheard underneath the noise of the rapping of firm knuckles on the wooden door. With her dressing gown firmly around her, Tosh went to answer the door. She was surprised when standing behind it was a dazzling smile and a long great coat. She scowled not knowing whether to shut the door in his face or find out why he had come. Knowing it wasn't like her, she let go of the idea to slam the door and stepped aside to let him in.

Jack strode past her and into her living area. He turned around to face her and put his hands on his hips. Tosh came through as well and tightened her dressing gown even more in an agitated way. She didn't say anything. Jack sighed and started, "I'm sorry Toshiko. I know I overreacted, you obviously know I overreacted seeing as you're not talking to me, so I just want to say I apologise, and we're ready to have you back next week." He finished and waited for a response. Tosh still stood there quietly.

A thump broke the silence, followed by the swishing sound of something being dragged along the floor. Suddenly Owen appeared from Tosh's room, dragging his feet. He went to her fridge and drank her orange juice from the carton. Tosh clicked her tongue in a disgruntled tut. He looked up, "What?" then he saw Jack, "Oh. Morning Jack." After that, he took his juice and a glass and went back to the bedroom.

"You do realise you were supposed to be at work an hour ago Owen!" Jack shouted after him. He got another moan for a reply. Then Jack turned back to Tosh. She raised a delicate eyebrow,

"Next week?" she asked softly, "You make me think I'm going to be stuck in this flat for a month and as an apology, I still get suspended?"

"Tosh, you did wrong. I know it's not like you, I mean you usually pick up the tiniest energy spikes but you did wrong. And if you remember, I'm sure this flat is bigger than your last prison cell." She shivered at the memory.

"I know UNIT's punishments are a little more severe than yours Jack. That reminder was unnecessary. However, Torchwood is my life, Jack. And you and I both know you can't read the Rift monitor like I can."

"You and I also know that those men died because you didn't read the Rift monitor like you know you can." There was a pause for a second. Then Tosh's doorbell went, knowing this time it was Gwen she buzzed her up, wondering how Jack had got through before to knock on her actual door. Moments later Gwen was in the flat staring at Jack,

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm negotiating Tosh's suspension. I just lowered it before you came so don't start screaming at me again." Jack complained. Gwen's mouth formed an O before she recomposed herself.

"As you should." She settled. Just at that moment Tosh's doorbell went again. She frowned, and answered. When she realised who was calling, her eyebrows arched slightly. She buzzed them up and found Jack and Gwen looking at her expectantly,

"Was that Owen?" Gwen asked,

"Was what me?" Owen asked coming through to the living area as well. Gwen looked puzzled, as did Jack and Owen. The neat rap on the door made them all turn around,

"Come in." Tosh called sitting down on the sofa, knowing another argument was bound to start now.

Ianto came through the door timidly, his eyes widening when he saw Tosh's company. "Oh." He managed. Everyone stood staring at Ianto for a moment while Ianto looked like a deer caught in headlights. But he soon composed himself, stood up straight and shut the door. "Um, hi Tosh. I came round to see if you were all right, while I was getting coffee beans, but it looks like I'm not the only one." He straightened his dead straight tie during the awkward pause. The whole of the Torchwood team stood a little uncomfortably in the small area that was Tosh's living room, apart from Tosh herself who was sitting on her sofa.

"Well," Jack broke the silence, "seeing as it's Friday and we're all supposed to be at work doing something to save the world, or at least Cardiff, I think we should be getting back." There was a murmur of agreement but no one moved.

"When you say 'we' Jack, I'm presuming that means Tosh as well. After all, I think having us lot all round her flat when she's supposed to be getting away from Torchwood is punishment enough." Gwen winked at Toshiko who smiled back gratefully. "And if that _weren't_ punishment enough, she has to put up with Owen more than any of us, so…" Gwen let her sentence trail off. Jack raised his eyebrows, obviously unconvinced.

"And," Owen saw Jack's sceptical look so added his argument too, "None of us can read the Rift monitor like Tosh can, so if anything did come through like that alien, none of us would pick it up anyway so you'd end up suspending all of us for overlooking energy spikes then you wouldn't have a team for month." Everybody was looking at Jack expectantly. He grumbled and put a theatrical look of defeat on his face.

"Fine! God, sometimes maybe it would be better if I did suspend you all for month! It would give me a break. Tosh, I want you at your workstation by lunch time, which means before one 'o' clock. Gwen, I hope you're happy now-"

"I am." She cut in,

"Good, then I want you to be at _your_ workstation before I get back. Ianto, hurry up with those coffee beans because Owen's going to need an industrial strength one when he gets to work which will be sometime around now." Jack said the last bit straight to Owen, who took the hint and gestured to Gwen to follow him. They both waved bye to Tosh and headed out the door to take Owen's car to the Hub. Ianto also waved bye and started out of the door when Jack called him back.

"You, Ianto, can wait for me." Jack instructed, not asked.

"You are very lucky, Toshiko Sato that you are friends with such stubborn people. Torchwood does not do strikes and I'm sure that that is what would have come next." Jack looked serious but then winked and headed for the door where Ianto was standing. He turned at that point, "Before one." He reminded and took Ianto's arm and stepped out shutting the door. She glanced at the clock, half past eleven.

Tosh squealed a little before skipping to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was ready for work in super timing, her clock just striking twelve as she grabbed her stuff including her laptop and PDA before she was hurrying out the door agreeing with Jack that she was lucky to have such stubborn yet wonderful friends.

Meanwhile, Jack had taken Ianto to the SUV where they both got in without looking at each other or speaking. Jack started the SUV, "Where do you get your coffee beans from?" he asked, still not looking at Ianto.

"Take a left when we get out of this road, and then just carry straight on to the traffic lights, turn left then it's on the right and there's room to park." Ianto answered flatly, also refusing to look at Jack. Jack pulled the SUV out of its parked spot and followed Ianto's direction.

"So what's up with you and Gwen?" Jack finally asked. Ianto was expecting it.

"Nothing." He replied still looking straight ahead.

"Well you two are getting pretty close."

"That's because we found we had something in common."

"Oh really? What's that?" Jack tried to make the conversation light.

"We both loved you." This took Jack by surprise, he wasn't anticipating that reply. After a moments pause Jack was able to manage a response,

"You said that in past tense." He said quietly,

"That's because it's in the past." Ianto was still looking straight ahead, his soft Welsh accent tainted by the forced deadpan tone. Jack took his eyes off the road a second to look at Ianto. His face held no emotion but his eyes held a sadness that was covered slightly because his eyes weren't directed at Jack. He focused on the road again before stopping at the red traffic light,

"Left here, correct?"

"Yes." Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was in no rush for the lights to change; the SUV had technology to do that. He was impatient to find something to say. For the _right_ thing to say.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing to come to mind. Ianto didn't say anything for a minute.

"For what?" he finally replied.

"For being greedy and stupid and an arse to you basically."

"You seem to be in an apologetic mood today Jack, first Tosh, now me. Are you feeling ok?" Ianto's retort dripped with sarcasm, which hurt Jack more than if Ianto had turned and slapped him in the face, though he reckoned that wouldn't happen because Ianto was still refusing to look at him let alone turn and face him, even to deck him one.

"I know I deserve everything you throw at me, but I can't help it. I love you both so much but in such different ways-"

"No Jack," Ianto cut in, he couldn't be bothered with Jack's 'I love you both in different ways', he'd heard it so many times after Ianto accidentally walks in on him and Gwen, "You love Gwen. That's it. You love Gwen but you love a shag, that's where I come in. The need for sex. I mean as much to you as a sex toy. When Gwen won't because she feels guilty about Rhys, that's when I suddenly mean something to you. I get it Jack; you don't need to pretend to love me anymore because I get it. But I'm tired of being the shag; go find yourself a new toy." He finished. Jack pulled into the place Ianto had said. He cut the engine. As soon as Jack did that, Ianto was out of the car. Jack sat there for a few minutes. Soon Ianto reappeared with a receipt for his coffee beans but instead of heading back to the Torchwood SUV, he walked the other way, waving for a taxi. Jack quickly got out and locked the car.

"Ianto! Wait!" he called but the Welshman didn't turn around. Jack ran up to him and pulled Ianto around to face him. Ianto looked at his feet to avoid looking at Jack,

"I've ordered the coffee beans, ten sacks will be at the tourist office this afternoon." Then he turned and headed towards the taxi he had managed to flag down.

"Ianto stop! Please!" he jogged after Ianto again, "At least come back to the Hub in the SUV." Ianto ignored him and opened the taxi's door. Jack sighed exasperated, he sprinted to where Ianto was about to step into the cab and pulled him abruptly upright and pushed him against taxi's side. He then kissed him in the most passionate way he could for a few seconds but felt no response. He pulled away and looked at Ianto. Ianto looked up at Jack for the first time,

"No." was all he said, then got into the taxi and shut the door, the taxi drove away leaving Jack in its wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I was going to finish on Chapter 5 but Ianto sort of left it hanging so now I have to clear up after him. I hope everything concludes for you. Please review, it is appreciated.  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind (does not own any rights to Torchwood)**

When Ianto got back, he tipped the driver and headed for the Tourist Information Office. When there, he took a deep breath, straightened his tie put a smile on his face and took the secret entrance to the Torchwood Hub. Down there he heard voices. He found Owen, Gwen and Toshiko celebrating Tosh's reinstated role. He joined in happy to have something to celebrate.

Jack appeared moment's later but didn't join in with the celebration. He went straight to his office. Gwen watched him go. She was tempted to go see him but knew that it was between him and Ianto.

After the celebrations, things went pretty quiet as everyone started working again. Tosh was tapping away, even faster than usual in her relief to be working and not stuck at home doing nothing. Owen was dissecting an alien which was dead but fell through the Rift. It was only small, with very little structure and looked mostly like a blob with a face and limbs but no known vital signs which Owen was happy with because that meant he could perform an autopsy, one of his favourite hobbies. Gwen was doing some of the paperwork she regularly avoided but knew it had to be done because Jack would just keep stacking it and make her do it in early hours in the morning if the stack rose to high. Ianto was cleaning, again. After a complete comb over of the Hub he started ordering catalogued items in the Archives chronologically. Everything was very quiet by Torchwood's standards.

By lunch time the Rift seemed to actually be asleep or on strike or whatever the Rift did, which was what the Hell it liked basically. But there was nothing on the Monitor to say it was doing anything. So Jack let the team go out for lunch seeing as they were still in a hyped mood from Tosh's return. Owen, Gwen and Tosh all collected their jackets thanked Jack for the gesture and left for lunch. Only Ianto remained. "Not hungry?" Jack tried,

"I'm waiting for the coffee beans actually. They'll be here shortly." Ianto stated bluntly.

"Oh." Jack was put out. Only Ianto could put him down and it hurt. No one else's opinion, not even Gwen's, would he take to heart but Ianto's steely tone of voice cut through him more painfully then any physical stab wound he had ever endured. And there were a lot. "Look Ianto, I don't know what to say anymore-"

"Then just don't say anything Jack." Ianto cut in. He walked away from the conversation. But Jack persisted,

"Just because I don't know what to say, doesn't mean I don't want to make things right because I do. I love you Jones Ianto Jones and you have to believe me." Ianto swivelled round with an eyebrow raised,

"Don't say you love me Jack. Never say you love me." He whispered.

"But why? Because I do. I love you so much." Jack had found a weak spot and was using it.

"Because it hurts Jack! I loved _you_ so much but that doesn't stop you. You don't care who loves you as long as you're being loved."

"But I do care who loves me! I want you to love me again. I have died so many times but I would die them all again if it meant you would come back to me." That had Ianto lost for words for a moment. He had seen a few of Jack's deaths and they had looked painful even then. Was Jack being serious? Did he, Ianto, mean that much to a go-getter like Jack Harkness who would flirt with a tree if it swayed the right way?

"But all your 'loves' meant that much to you. You'll get over me, like you did everyone else." When Ianto said this Jack laughed humourlessly.

"You are so modest Ianto. You honestly don't get how much you mean to me do you?" There was a pause for a minute while the two men tried to figure out what the other was thinking. Then Ianto suddenly turned again and called over his shoulder something about coffee beans. But Jack knew he had him now so followed. Ianto had gone outside to greet the coffee merchants. Jack stood a few feet away staying clear of the transaction knowing Ianto could get it done in a few minutes if Jack didn't get in the way.

Ianto signed the delivery man's clipboard and directed the helping delivery men to leave the sacks in the tourist office. As predicted the matter was sorted in minutes and the coffee deliverers left. Ianto went back inside and started hauling the sacks through to the Hub. Jack helped. "I can manage, you know. I do this every few months." Ianto was getting disgruntled with Jack's persistence to be in his sight.

"I know. But I want to help the best person that has ever happened to me." Jack tried again,

"Well then, go make her happy and pay for lunch. I'm sure Gwen is in a restaurant round here somewhere. That will help her." Jack dropped his sack. Ianto never wavered and carried on with his job.

"That's not fair Ianto."

"Neither is your rules to love but that doesn't stop you fulfilling them."

"That's different."

"It always is." Ianto's comebacks were sharp, almost rehearsed and Jack was struggling to keep up now.

"Ianto please! Understand it from my point of view! You and Gwen are almost opposites when it comes to personality. You know how I like variety."

"Well go vary with someone else then because I'm not interested." Ianto huffed. He had managed to haul his first sack to its desired destination and was passing Jack to collect his second as he shot this remark. Jack had had enough of this banter now. He left his sack where it was and raced after Ianto. He waited for him to come back through to the Hub.

When Ianto came back with his second sack Jack pounced on him. They both landed with a heavy thud on the floor. "What the Hell are you doing Jack!"

"Getting you to stop and listen!" Ianto struggled to get free a bit more but Jack wasn't having it.

"This is insane! Jack, get off me and let me finish collecting the coffee beans."

"No! Not until you understand! I love _you_ Ianto. Nothing will ever change that. I know I tend to waver between people from time to time but that's from habit! Because I've never met anyone like you! Think about it, a 150 years worth of a bad habit of anonymous flirting and random one night stands and second glances is going to take some breaking." Jack tried one last time. Ianto stopped struggling and listened. Jack sounded so honest. Seeing comprehension on his face, Jack let Ianto go. They both stood up simultaneously. Then in sync they both went for each other and kissed in a way they had both missed. . "I love you Ianto." Jack whispered.

"I know. I love you too." Ianto whispered back. The coffee beans lay forgotten as Jack showed Ianto what he had been missing

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the team had got back, the coffee beans had finally been moved and everything looked exactly the same apart from one thing…

Jack and Ianto were sitting on Jack's desk kissing like they hadn't seen each other for years. They were dressed but Owen was the first to point out that they both had sex hair. And for once Ianto's tie was loose and on the wonk. "Thank God we stayed for dessert." Owen said.


End file.
